


A Late Valentine's Kiss

by gatesmasher



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, Teal'c as stern matchmaker, Valentine's Day, but he does have a kinda creepy pervy vibe at the end, cupid he ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesmasher/pseuds/gatesmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Teal'c plays Cupid to a certain pair of stubborn teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Valentine's Kiss

  


“So that’s the face of denial,” Daniel Jackson muttered so quietly he was probably certain no one in the locker room could hear him.

And in fact no one but a Jaffa probably _could_ have heard him.

Teal’c looked to where the archeologist stared. O’Neill sat naked on a wooden bench, slowly wiping himself dry in total disregard for anyone else in the crowded room.

Teal’c frowned. His two stubborn teammates had been at odds for months. Arguments, where once there were discussions; silences, where once there was friendly teasing. With SG-1 itself paying the price of their tension.

However last night Teal’c believed the two men had finally abandoned their foolish denial, and come to terms with their true feelings for one another. Feelings which had been abundantly obvious to Teal’c for some time.

It had been Valentine’s Day and SG-1 had dined at O’Neill’s, O’Neill insisting that no one on his team be alone that night, not wanting them to, as he phrased it, ‘think they’re total pathetic losers.’

Perhaps it had been the wine, perhaps it had been the holiday (although why the grisly execution of a man centuries ago should make Tau’ri romantic, not even Daniel Jackson could explain); regardless, something passed between O’Neill and Daniel Jackson… There had always been a bond joining the two men, but Teal’c felt the connection last night strengthen to a magnet-like pull. After supper, Teal’c requested Major Carter drive him back to the mountain and as he closed the door behind him, the Jaffa had glimpsed O’Neill leaning over the couch, stroking a gentle finger along the nape of Daniel Jackson’s neck, the younger man returning an intent gaze. As he and Major Carter drove away, Teal’c was highly satisfied, certain SG-1 was once again on firm footing. Major Carter made no remark, but flashed Teal’c what O’Neill had once designated ( _not_ in the major’s hearing) her ‘little imp-girl grin.’

Today, however, things seemed worse than ever. O’Neill and Daniel Jackson had barely looked at one another and had not exchanged a word other than those dictated by protocol.

Now, in the locker room, O’Neill casually lifted the towel from his groin, drying himself under his arms. “Like what you see, Dannyboy?” he suddenly drawled, raising a sarcastic gaze to Daniel Jackson.

It seemed Daniel Jackson’s covert staring had not gone unobserved by anyone in the room and the marines of SG-5 snickered as the archeologist flushed deeply, pulling his own towel tight.

Teal’c’s frown grew. Given the Tau’ri’s irrational hostility toward homosexuality, O’Neill’s words were extremely ill-advised. Daniel Jackson, however, rallied quickly, gave O’Neill’s still bare body a deliberate ‘once-over’ and said, “Not really, Jack. I’m a Doctor of Archeology, not Geriatrics.”

The marines’ snickers turned to outright laughter and it was O’Neill’s turn to flush, or at least the veteran soldier’s equivalent: a slight pinkening of his ears and an indignant scowl.

Teal’c’s disapproval intensified. O’Neill’s provocation notwithstanding, Daniel Jackson’s disrespect in front of his CO’s underlings was distressingly disloyalty.

Teal’c had had enough. Their childishness was impacting the SGC and had reached intolerable limits.

“O’Neill, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c boomed out. “When you are finished dressing, please accompany me. I have something I wish to show you.”

Teal’c’s cold and dismissive air silenced the marines. His teammates, looking secretly relieved to have their mutual tantrum cut short, occupied themselves with an exchange of petulant sidelong glares as they dressed.

Five minutes later, Teal’c ushered the two sullen men into his quarters. Following them in, he closed the door, planted himself in front of it and silently regarded his teammates as they glanced with increasing confusion around his austere room.

“Uh, Teal’c?” Daniel Jackson said. “I don’t see anything new here.”

“What did you want us to see, T?” O’Neill asked.

“That you are both foolish and irresponsible men.”

“What?!”

“And I will not allow you to leave this room until your sexual relations have resumed.”

There was a long stunned silence. Teal’c crossed his arms.

O’Neill sputtered to life. “You won’t—! Sexual—! Goddamn it, how do you even know that we—we—?!”

“Because _he’s_ not an idiot, Jack,” Daniel Jackson stated, staring coldly at O’Neill.

O’Neill lifted a finger to the archeologist. “Don’t start, Daniel.”

“I’m not the one who started this.”

O’Neill mimicked Daniel Jackson in a high-pitched whining voice: “ _I’m not the one who started this._ ”

“Cease this childish prattle!” Teal’c thundered.

His two teammates pointed at each other and yelped simultaneously, “He started it!”

Teal’c took a calming breath, trying for patience. “You two are the heart and soul of this facility. You are ‘calak ko jaf.’”

“‘Soul-bonded warriors’?” Daniel Jackson translated tentatively.

“Yes. And now that you both recognize this, it will strengthen SG-l and this command immensely. Now, make your apologies and resume the relations you embarked on last night.”

“Teal’c, you can’t just force us to kiss and make up,” O’Neill said.

“O’Neill, did you not tell me ‘make-up sex’ is the best kind?”

The colonel rolled his eyes.

Daniel Jackson crossed his arms and turned away from O’Neill. “Don’t waste your time, Teal’c. Jack’s not going to kiss and make up because he’s too scared to kiss me.”

“Not scared, Daniel!”

Teal’c took in their stiff posture, understanding dawning. “Is this what the quarrel is about?”

“Yes,” O’Neill confirmed. “It’s about Daniel’s abandonment issues.”

“No,” Daniel Jackson countered peevishly. “It’s about Jack’s fear of intimacy. He refused to kiss me.”

Like a schoolmaster disciplining errant younglings, Teal’c spoke sternly: “Daniel Jackson, the military of this world have harsh rules O’Neill has lived by for many years. Yet you forced this issue, knowing it disturbed O’Neill, on your very first night together?”

Daniel Jackson’s arms dropped and he blinked at the floor. “I…I guess…”

O’Neill looked triumphantly smug.

“And you, O’Neill,” Teal’c growled.

The CO’s smugness vanished.

“Daniel Jackson has lost so much in his young life. He needs assurance of your seriousness. Yet you refused to offer him the one simple gesture he begged of you?”

It was O’Neill’s turn to stare down at the floor. “I…I didn’t think of it that way.”

Teal’c uncrossed his arms, moderating his tone. “Daniel Jackson, do you now understand why O’Neill balked?”

“Yes. Jack, I’m sorry I pushed you so hard.”

“Don’t worry about it, Daniel.” O’Neill leaned toward Daniel Jackson, nudging his shoulder.

“And O’Neill, do you understand why Daniel Jackson considered this one point of utmost importance?”

“I guess so. Sorry, Daniel, I should’ve known better.”

The archeologist shrugged. “That’s okay. It’s just that…” His expressive brows drew up anxiously and Daniel Jackson continued in a whisper, “It’s just that it was Valentine’s Day and I’d never been kissed…”

“Aw, Christ, Danny, I’m sorry.” As if afraid of breaking him, O’Neill laid a cautious hand to Daniel Jackson’s shoulder.

Teal’c felt humbled to know that he was among only three living people in the galaxy to whom Daniel Jackson would reveal such vulnerability. “Now,” he said gently, “you will consummate your newfound equilibrium.”

O’Neill quirked a brow at the Jaffa. “Right now?”

“I require proof.”

Daniel Jackson looked hopefully to O’Neill. “Maybe just a little hug, Jack?”

O’Neill, with a last suspicious glare at Teal’c, turned fully to Daniel Jackson. The colonel’s face softened and the two friends embraced. They were awkward at first, but as Teal’c watched patiently, hands firmed on backs and the men pulled closer, their bodies molding together, their groins shifting, pressing. Then their heads pulled back and they looked in one another’s eyes.

“Jack?”

“Daniel.”

“Only if you really want to.”

“Of course I want to.”

Their lips quested closer and closer, met softly, then, eyes fluttering shut, their kiss firmed and strengthened, fingers stroking heated cheeks and twining through damp hair.

When their panting moans reached what Teal’c judged to be the point of no return, the Jaffa left the room, locking the door behind him. Their souls properly aligned once again, the SGC and all those depending on them would likewise prosper once again.

And on a personal level…

Teal’c allowed himself a smile as he paced serenely down a corridor: the sight of his two extremely attractive teammates in carnal embrace was immensely pleasing.

-end-  



End file.
